


Focus

by sirens_fang



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, blowjob, sub!Reita, whatever kink this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirens_fang/pseuds/sirens_fang
Summary: Class is in session!





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socialriotbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/gifts).



> I bs'd this smut. Enjoy fffff

Reita bit his lip, looking at himself through the mirror. He was dressed in a skimpy seifuku, the one that Aoi had bought during their tours. The shirt only covered his chest and the skirt was even shorter! His ass could be seen, as well as his limp cock that was covered by a red lace thong. White thigh highs covered his legs complete with low heels. He was embarrassed, yet he wanted to dress up for his lover. The thought of Aoi seeing him dressed slutty just for him, turned him on. 

Prior to the first phase of their NINTH tour, Reita was surprised of the eccentric fantasy Aoi had shared with him. The bassist was reluctant at first about the idea, but it eventually grew on him. Aoi was bemused when the other asked him about it one day. However, Aoi wasn’t against it and gave his boyfriend the choice in exploring that fantasy. In which, Reita eagerly agreed.

The bassist could feel an instant spark of lust surge through his veins but had to keep himself calm. After taking a deep breath, Reita glanced over at the butt plug beside him. It was clear with a rosy tinge to it, the handle bearing a heart shape on it. Before he could use it, he smothered lube on his middle finger, reaching behind him. The other hand pulled the cheek apart slightly, as his finger rubbed the lube over the entrance of his ass. Reita bit his lip, parting them when he inserts his finger to properly lube himself. He breathed through his nose to avoid the tension before grabbing the butt plug and push it slowly into his entrance. 

His body tensed regardless, letting out a soft moan when the toy stretched the ringed muscle. He whimpered once it was in, velvet walls clamping around it. Reita wanted to explode despite only it being the toy in his ass. It took about a minute or so for him to completely calm his nerves and not get horny again. Reita finally gets out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway to meet with Aoi. The living room was set up like a semi-classroom, but with their own furniture. The dining table as the teacher’s desk and side table as the student desk. Everything else had to act as the school environment.

“Suzuki!” The call of his name startled him, not to mention the authoritative tone of Aoi’s voice. Reita bit his lip as he timidly took a couple steps forward. He did remember that Aoi specifically explained that the scene will start once both were dressed for their parts. The bassist clasps his hand together, swinging slightly from side to side as he glanced down at his feet. 

“Y-yes…sensei?” Reita was very shy when he said that, so nervous that he even agreed in doing this silly roleplay. Aoi had his back turned, randomly flipping through papers for a moment before setting them down to face his lover. He leans against the table as he took a good, thorough look at his boyfriend. A smirk formed on his lips before he cleared his throat to get Reita’s attention. Looking up, Reita was blushing slightly and in awe at how the guitarist was dressed. Aoi was wearing a white button up with the sleeves folded to his elbows, black slacks, and dress shoes. What caught Reita’s attention the most was the fake glasses the other was wearing. 

He has seen the other guys in glasses, but Aoi? Strands of ombre hair fell over the side of his face. The way the guitarist was looking at him had his knees feel weak. Reita wanted to instantly drop!

“You’re late.” Aoi shook his head in disappointment, crossing his arms. “This is your last lesson of the year and I want you to do good for your exam.”

At first, Reita was feeling a little dumbfounded, but then he remembered this was roleplay. “I-I’m sorry!” The bassist bows deeply. “It won’t happen again!” 

Reita quickly took his seat at the side table. He nearly forgot about the butt plug when it hits the wood surface of the chair. His whole body tensed a bit as he let out a small whimper that it caught Aoi’s attention. “Is there something wrong, Mr. Suzuki?” 

Reita shook his head and returned a smile. “No no, I’m fine, sensei.” 

Aoi couldn’t help but smirk since he knew what it was. Grabbing a bass tab book off the table, he lays on Reita’s desk in front of him. “This shouldn’t be too hard, no? You are very skilled in your ability, but you need to focus. You have about ten minutes.”

The bassist could do nothing but nod before opening the notebook. Some pages were already filled in with his previous composes, so he turned to a blank page to start writing. Of course, ten minutes isn’t enough to take a test, but it’s roleplay. Reita stared down at the empty scales on the page, thinking of some notes to write in them. It was so silent, he didn’t even realize Aoi was sitting at the desk across from him, looking at him. The clock on the wall was ticking away with each passing second. This couldn’t be more agonizing for Reita, but Aoi had an idea to make things interesting.

Reaching into his pocket, Aoi pulls out a small, sleek remote that had several buttons on it. His thumb hovered over one of them and pressed it. A hiss indicated that Reita felt the butt plug turn on. Luckily, it was on the lowest setting, but the bassist was still having some difficulty concentrating. Reita’s hand trembled slightly, pursing his lips as he stared hard at the few notes he had written. ‘I forgot that he was going to pull this shit…’ he thought to himself before the setting for the toy was raised a level higher. A small whimpered stifled in his throat, fingers tightening their grip on the pencil.

Aoi was smirking as he watched his lover struggling to concentrate. “Suzuki, how is your test coming along?” He then smiles sheepishly while he laid the remote in his lap. “You’re nearing five minutes into the test, y’know?”

“I-it’s going great, sensei…” Reita lies through grit teeth, squeezing his thighs together to prevent himself from getting aroused, but it wasn’t helping. When the setting was raised another level, he was near panting. Now, he had trouble concentrating and it went on for several minutes. His toes were curling desperately in the shoes he was wearing. He was constantly rubbing his hands against his thighs to wipe of the sweat.

“Five more minutes~!” Aoi chimed, seeing that Reita was struggling to keep going with his so-called test. The bassist kept writing nonetheless, he didn’t know what he wrote in the lines, but he didn’t care. Reita was pretty sure he was near leaking on the seat and maybe his legs. He breathes deeply to calm himself for the last two minutes of the testing period. Before Reita reached the last empty scale on the page, Aoi abruptly announces, “Time’s up!”

Reita’s head shot up to look at his boyfriend moving away from his desk. He places his pencil down before Aoi came by to retrieve his test and lowered the intensity on the butt plug. The contents were closed once he returned to his desk and sat. It felt like an eternity when the guitarist busied himself in looking through the tab book. Reita wanted it to be over and done with. Aoi looked up to see that his lover was still overwhelmed from the pleasure of the butt plug. With a sigh, he closes the book and clasps his hands together on top of the desk. “Tsk tsk, Akira, you do realize you left a scale empty on the page?” He asks sternly, raising a brow at his student. “I told you to concentrate—”

“I was concentrating, sensei!” Reita replies abruptly through pleading whimpers as he stood up. His cock was aching so bad, he needed release, yet the thong restraining it was making it even more painful. “I was staying focused like you asked me to, but I was struggling with the last scale is all.” He mutters. Aoi looked at him with remorse, staring at the other. Reita’s legs were trembling from the early event, the guitarist watched rather closely to see if he would collapse any minute. Puffy cheeks were flushed, and panting could be heard silently. After a few moments, Aoi sighs, “I’m sorry, Akira, but y’know the rules. If you didn’t finish the test, that’s an automatic failure.”

“Please, sensei….! There’s got to be some other way to make it up….” Reita pleads as he walks up to the guitarist. Aoi didn’t budge, but his lover knew what to do to convince. Looking rather innocent, Reita inched closer with the guitarist backing up against the table. “Please? Sensei?” The tone of Reita’s voice was alluring, however, Aoi was still standing his ground. The two gazed at each other for almost a minute until the guitarist hummed. “Alright, okay.” He sighs in defeat. “If you want to make it up….” Aoi reached up to cup his lover’s chin in his fingers, smirking when Reita’s breath hitched. 

“You would need to do some extra credit for me.” The guitarist licked his lips as he groaned and gazed over at the skimpy costume. “Look at you, prancing around the school in that costume of yours.” 

Reita grinned. “Don’t you like it, sensei? I wore this just for you.”

Aoi groaned as his arm snaked around the slender waist to securely hold his lover against him. Their faces were just centimeters away from each other, and Reita was going to lost it. Aoi could sense it. “Oh, I do love it and it better only ever be for me.” Without giving the bassist a chance to speak, Aoi pressed his lips against his. Reita gasped, but he was quick to accept it with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck. It was slow and sweet for only a few seconds until their tongues touched and explored, bites and tugs to the lips. Aoi’s hands crept further down, over and under the miniskirt to grope the pert ass. 

His lover mewled into the kiss as his body arched into him, earning a groan of approval and a hard slap to the rear. Breaking the kiss, Reita moans before hands continue to knead the soft flesh, causing the toy to move inside him. “Ah..! Sensei!” He pleads as soon as Aoi moved his hands away and pushed the bassist back. Aoi loosens his tie before tossing it the side while Reita worked the belt on his slacks. His hands were fumbling when he couldn’t help but imagine that thick cock fucking him senseless while in costume. Reita’s head was spinning with so many provocative thoughts while working the buttons and zipper. Aoi helped him push his trousers down as it pools around his feet. 

Reita whimpered at the sight of the rigid cock. He has seen it so many times and he just can’t get enough of it! “Akira-chan, it’s not polite to stare.” Aoi smirks. “If you want it so bad, then get on your knees and suck me.” Reita gladly wasted no time in dropping down on his knees in front of the guitarist. His breath rugged as his eyes never left Aoi’s crotch before he took him in his mouth with no hesitation. Aoi loved how his lover takes him so willingly, arousing him in such a way that the bassist had no second thoughts when it comes to giving a blowjob. “You take my cock in your mouth without even hesitating.” He groans, gazing down at his lover. 

Reita returns the stare as he hollowed his cheeks before sucking roughly. One of his hands worked the shaft, every twist and squeeze made Aoi buck his hips into Reita’s mouth, receiving a moan in return. “You like that, don’t you?” Aoi pants as the bassist planted kisses up the shaft and twirled his tongue around the head of the cock, tip teasing the slit just slowly. “Taking my cock so willingly like the slut you are.”

“I love it.” Reita hums with a smile, deliberately licking his lips and continuing to stroke the hardened length. Aoi was pulsing in his hand and he was leaking with precum, Reita licked up the shaft before taking him in his mouth again. He held Aoi’s thighs and gazed up at him as the guitarist ran his hands through the dark blue hair. His fingers curled around the hair strands just enough to gain control. Aoi’s lips parted, moaning as his hips thrusts into Reita’s mouth. The head of his cock hits the back of Reita’s throat, making him whimper, but he breathed through his nose to ease his gag reflexes. Moans of his lover were music to his ears and he could tell Aoi was close to climaxing. 

“Fuck!” Aoi growls. “I’m getting close! You better swallow it!” With grit teeth, he hissed and held his boyfriend’s head in place. With one last thrust and the bassist holding onto the thighs for dear life, Aoi came inside Reita’s mouth as he moaned. Reita breathed as he slowly pulls himself off from the thick length, cum dripping from the corner of his mouth, lips parted and eyes half-lidded. He stands to his feet when Aoi pulls him in for a heated kiss. The guitarist turns around so that the table was in Reita’s direction, hoisting him up on the wooden surface while he ripped the shirt and vest open. Buttons littered the floor as Aoi groaned, but he didn’t care, the buttons could be sewed back in later. 

Aoi pulled the butt plug from Reita’s ass before dropping it on the floor along with ripped red underwear. “Sensei…” the bassist giggles when the other hooked his arms under Reita’s knees. “You’re so impatient.” Reita leaned against his hands as he watched Aoi prep him. The guitarist lined his cock to the puckered hole, pushing achingly slow as the both moaned. Velvety walls clenched around him with every inch until he was sheathed all the way in. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Aoi pulls out slowly from the head before pushing back in and repeats the same pace.

“Sensei…” the bassist mewls, panting and moaning with every push of Aoi’s hips.

“Y-you’re so big.” He gasps when the pace gradually picks up, dragging out a loud moan for Aoi to hear. And their neighbors. Aoi smirked at the compliment before he kissed him and nipped at his lower lip. The table creaked underneath them with the legs scraping against the wood tiles. Sweat dripped from their slick bodies, hips slapping against each other as moans and groans overlapped. Aoi halt his movements momentarily to adjust himself, angling his hips just slightly before thrusting again. When a loud scream left Reita’s lips, his head was thrown back. 

“Yuu! There!” He begs as Aoi smirked and penetrates his prostates repeatedly. Reita threw his arms around the other’s neck, holding onto him for dear life. His parted lips rubbed against the pierced ear to release every moan, mewl, and plead. “Yuu, fuck! You feel so good!” Reita moans.

“Y-you’re so loud, Akira-chan!” He gasps. “What if someone finds out? Hm?”

Reita smirked at this and responded breathlessly, “Let…them watch, sensei. They can….learn a thing or two!”

“So you don’t….care if anyone watches?” Aoi growls into his ear, it made his lover shiver. “You’re such a slut!” Pulling out, he shoves back in to receive another scream and then a giggle. The guitarist nibbles on his neck along with kisses and licks, nipping in areas he knew Reita liked. Aoi releases his legs so that they wrapped around his waist, hand working vigorously on the neglected cock in time with his thrusts. Reita’s toes curled that he could feel his body tense. He was close.

“Yuu! I’m cumming!” 

Both focused on their release that it took some time until one last thrust was enough to send the bassist over the edge as white strips of cum stained the top, his abs, and Aoi’s hand. Moaning weakly, Reita collapsed against the table when Aoi came soon after, filling his ass with his hot seed. The guitarist nearly collapsed on top of his boyfriend, but quickly held himself up for a moment. He leans forward, kissing his lover so lovingly when his cock pulled out. Cum dripped from Reita’s ass, he was so satisfied being filled up for the night, that he couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Aoi pulls back slightly, staring for a few seconds and say, “You’re such a good fuck. You get the extra credit.”

Reita grinned as he sat up and pecked his lips. “I appreciate it, sensei.” 

Aoi smiled at the peck, fixing himself up before he carried Reita in his arms, bridal style. He steps out of his pants and headed down the hallway.

“Sensei! Are you going to clean up first?”

“Class is over, Akira. Now, let’s go shower and continue this in bed.”

Reita laughs when they reached their bedroom. “Yuu, we’re going to be so sticky after round two.”

“I don’t care.”

“We’re going to get complaints from our neighbors.”

“They can fuck off!” Aoi laughs.

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> For Elliebutt ♡


End file.
